


Take Two

by babykid528



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Milo waited just off set from the Parkman/Sylar scene. They were just about to cue his entrance scene, and Rodney, his favorite PA, was waiting to the side with him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

Milo waited just off set from the Parkman/Sylar scene. They were about to cue his entrance scene, and Rodney, one of the PA's, was waiting to the side with him.

"They've done one take every scene so far," Rodney muttered. "Greg's been freakishly on point. I mean, we're used to that from Zach, but the fact that Greg's falling into psycho-killer mode so easily... it's freaking even Tim out."

Milo chuckled half-heartedly before clapping Rodney's shoulder, "Grunny's either been spending too much time on set with Zach, or our boss hired a closeted serial killer... go over the stage direction with me one more time?"

Rodney nodded. Milo was usually the most boisterous and playful of the entire cast. At least, he had been when Adrian was around. Ever since Adrian’s last episode, Milo just didn’t seem up to it anymore.

"You enter scene at Parkman front door, greet him with a handshake, absorb his power, make a beeline for the basement, scoff, close your eyes and touch Sylar's face to enter his mind."

Milo listened, bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes closed, going through the scene in his head as Rodney described it. He abruptly stopped moving, grin blossoming across his face, when Rodney reached the end of his description. Milo opened his eyes slowly and stared at Rodney unlike he had in weeks: mischievously.

Rodney's eyes widened. "Oh no! Whatever it is you're planning to do, man, don't do it!"

Milo's grin turned into a cocky smirk before, at his cue, he turned silently from Rodney, face becoming a mask of urgency, as he stepped on set to await Parkman at his front door.

\---

Rodney watched with more focus than usual as Milo acted out the scene they just prepped for. He was the picture of focus, entering the scene. He shook Parkman’s hand firmly, before pushing past him to find Sylar. Milo’s face had remained the perfect Peter Petrelli mask so far. Rodney resisted the urge to chew on his fingernails in anticipation for what was about to come. Milo was going to throw off the whole scene for something at the end. Rodney could feel it.

Sure enough, Milo’s Petrelli mask morphed into a childlike smirk, just as he reached out his hand to touch Sylar. It suddenly dawned on Rodney what he was about to do. Fingers extended, configured so they would land on strategic points across Zach’s face, Milo made contact with Zach’s skin. Before Tim could yell “cut,” Milo, in the most authoritative voice he could muster, spoke:

“My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Within seconds, Zach’s eyes shot open wide and Greg was all but on the floor, he was laughing so hard.

“What the fuck, man?!” Zach barked in shock, just as Tim screamed, “Cut!”

Milo’s face was stretched into a shit-eating grin; he was obviously satisfied with himself. He just shrugged at his friend buried behind a makeshift wall. It didn’t take long for Zach to start smiling in return.

“How could I possibly pass that up?” Milo offered as way of explanation.

Greg threw an arm around Milo’s shoulders, squeezing him in a sideways hug while proclaiming, “He’s back!”

A blush crept up Milo’s neck. He didn’t break eye contact with Zach. Both of their smiles seemed to soften.

“Glad to have you back, buddy,” Zach almost whispered. “I’ll save the manly hugging for later, when there isn’t a wall between us.”

Milo snorted, “I look forward to it.”

“Alright,” Tim’s voice boomed across set again, “Let’s shoot again, from the top! Take Two!”

Milo pulled away from Greg and Zach, approaching Rodney with a small grin plastered to his face.

“Couldn’t resist, huh?” Rodney asked. “I should’ve known.”

Milo shot him a quick little wink before entering the scene once again, a bit more swagger in his step. Rodney grinned to himself, thinking: _He’s definitely back_.  


.


End file.
